Nibrudly
"K''nown in our history as the Grand Teacher, due to his informative nature and record keeping skills. He is the author of The Encyclopedia 8bitia that we all use today." '' Background Nibrudly (Ni-brudd-lee) was one of a noble heart, a human wishing to bring about peace and prosperity to the scattered human race of 8bitloria. One day as he was walking he noticed an unnatural phenomena: a rift in the sky! As he hurried to observe it a strange object flew out of the gaping maw. Try as he might, Nibrudly could not outrun it, and was soon struck by the mysterious object. upon recovering consciousness, he discovered it was a strange being. Sure, it looked like he did, but what Human could survive an impact like that...you checked to see if he was alive right? Stupid! Go check his pulse! Is he breathing?! Ah, good. *ahem* Curious as he was Nibrudly knew he needed to get this stranger some medical assistance. And so he took the stranger home to his village. ... "Who'd have thought after all these years I'd be the mayor of a town and one of Sim9's trusted advisors? What stories should I tell? Oh, how about when Sim9 founded the grand capitol of Origin? Or what about the time we first encountered Chaos: the Lawyer-Cat man? Ooo! ooo! How about when we encountered the Grim Master of Death and his humungous wasteland?! ...These are all great stories...but what about mine? Ah, I think I will tell the story of my finding of Oppidum Stultorum." "Now, after Sim9 had assembled a makeshift band of mercenaries, myself included, to aid in his quest of unity, we were all told to go forth and make settlements for those who would be arriving from the dimension of our great leader, Sim9. To assure our authority and ownership of these settlements, Sim9 gave us parting gifts of large stones made of quartz, platinum, and unobtainium. We then all ventured forth alone. As I wandered I found a nice empty spot to claim my own. It was far North-west from Origin and there were plenty of Cats to supply me with income. So I built and planted until I had made myself a little village. Now, if these new travelers where going to be coming from Sim9's dimension I was pretty sure they would be as unintelligent and constuctionally challenged much like Sim9 was when he had first entered our world. And so I named my village, I found this to be appropriate, "Oppidum Stultorum". In the old tongue of La-Tine as Sim9 calls it, it roughly translates into "The city of Fools" and I was as much a fool as anyone who would come and live in my village. Hah, I had so much fun building that village, and even more fun hosting many travelers who came to produce a temporary base of operations there. But then the Great War came, and my village was never the same again. Where we had taught Architecture and Philosphy we were now the center of War Factories and Battle Strategy. I could not believe how much I missed the mirth and laughter that had come to possess the ambience of my village. I could not believe my good friend Chaos had joined the Cats. I could not believe, that after all that hard work to make a village of knowledge and joy...it would become the birthplace of the many horrors of our Great War..." ---From the Personal Memoirs of Nibrudly, ''My Fool's Errand *Personal Note: That picture was supposed to be me as I would be in 8bitloria. And that box is supposed to be the real me's description. That's all.*-Nibrudly In true mod fashion, Nibrudly hasn't logged in in over a year. Category:Players Category:Mods Category:Fanfiction Category:Famous players